


Utterly, Completely

by mutsukitooru_myheartout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Natural lubricant, Omegaverse, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Tanaka is a pining alpha, a/b/o dynamics, alpha/omega smut, tanatsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukitooru_myheartout/pseuds/mutsukitooru_myheartout
Summary: When Tanaka first met Tsukishima Kei, he knew he wasn't just a regular Omega.He was bold and blunt; he said what he wanted, when he wanted, and didn't care what others thought of him. He insulted people often, sometimes unintentionally, but usually otherwise.Tanaka saw the way Tsukishima treated people, and while outwardly he scolded him for it, inwardly, he wanted to see it more





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> So I discovered this rare pair, and I really like Omegaverse, so I decided to write this fluffy, angsty piece of trash. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Tanaka first met Tsukishima Kei, he knew he wasn't just a regular Omega. 

He was bold and blunt; he said what he wanted, when he wanted, and didn't care what others thought of him. He insulted people often, sometimes unintentionally, but usually otherwise. 

Tanaka saw the way Tsukishima treated people, and while outwardly he scolded him for it, inwardly, he wanted to see it more. 

But, while Tsukishima was strange, so was Tanaka. 

Most Alpha's wanted to make Omega's submit; have them come whenever they were called and bow there head when told to. Tanaka didn't want that; He wanted an Omega who would stand straight and face him head on, who wouldn't be submissive, but an equal.

So far, he hadn't met any Omega's like that. 

Right away, Tanaka new it was probably stupid to even consider courting the taller Omega; Tsukishima was very open about not wanting some cheesy, traditional courtship. Having come from a traditional family, that's all the Alpha knew, but he was willing to try. 

That's why, when Tanaka asked to court the blond, he didn't give him the traditional courting gift; a bouquet of flowers that the Alpha believed represented the Omega. Instead, he spent a week casually talking with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's Omega friend, and learning everything the blond liked and disliked. That Friday,  after hours of stressfully scouring through countless cheesy songs, he came to after school practice with a gift that he hoped wouldn't be turned away. 

When he approached Tsukishima outside of the gym doors, he was blushing. Tanaka didn't blush. He was never a bashful person. But the sight of Tsukishima's  face as he presented the taller male with a gift was something that turned his cheeks scarlet with embarrassment. 

"A CD?" The Omega questioned. "What, you want me to watch a video of the teams we're going against at nationals? I already have."

At Tsukishima's easy assumption that Tanaka would never want to speak to him about anything but volleyball made his cheeks redden even further. 

"No, I want to court you!" He blurted, far too loud. He hadn't meant for it to come out so aggressively. "I made a playlist of songs for you to listen to, since I know you like music and you aren't into traditional courtships! Please listen to it!" 

He roughly shoved the CD case into the thoroughly shocked Omega's hands, and practically ran into the gym. He didn't want to risk being turned down at the time; he didn't know if his smitten heart would be able to take it. 

The weekend passed by in a blur of worried thoughts. He went from believing whole-heartedly that Tsukishima would accept his courtship, to thinking that there's no way such an independent Omega would want to be with him. 

Monday came, and he missed morning practice; he had been up late Sunday night worrying about what would take place the next day, and had slept in. It wasn't until lunch when he saw the blond Omega, storming into Tanaka's classroom with an evident purpose. 

The waves of anger rolling off of him were quite obvious, and most of his classmates backed away upon the sight of him; they all knew not to mess with an upset Omega. Tanaka wanted to make some cheesy remark about how Tsukishima smelled like strawberries, but he didn't get the chance. The second Tsukishima was close enough, he roughly grabbed hold of the Alpha's collar, pulled him up, out of his seat, and into a searing kiss. 

It was quick, only a few seconds, but still managed to leave him completely breathless. Tsukishima's next words didn't register in his head until after the Omega had left the classroom. 

"Of course I accept your courtship, you stupid, cheesy Alpha." 

After dropping the stunned Tanaka back into his chair, he took a quick glance at the Alpha's classmates, who were all staring in shock and awe. With a quick smirk, the blond left the room.

It was a couple minutes later, when the students had gone back to their normals conversations, that they heard a sudden shout. 

"Hell yes!" Tanaka grinned, arms raised in the air. "He said yes!" 

The courtship began easily; they would talk more at practice, occasionally hang out at lunch, and every day, Tanaka walked Tsukishima home. While they both treated it casually, and kept up with their usual banter and - sometimes - well meaning insults, there was something definitely different about their interactions. 

They were both nervous. 

It was evident at all times; whether they were alone, or together. The way Tsukishima was always tapping his pencil against the surface of his desk during class, annoying people to no end as thoughts of their new courtship wracked his mind. It was evident in the way Tanaka kept more silent than usual, no longer prone to sudden outbursts of anger or excitement, but instead, just lost in his own world. 

The nerves were even more evident when they were alone together; on those few minutes every day when they walked towards Tsukishima's house. 

They always remained far apart on the sidewalk; almost too far apart for it to remain casual. Occasionally, one of them would drift closer for a moment, and their hand would twitch, as if wanting to reach for the other and grab hold, but never did. 

Nothing changed until Tsukishima's preheat came. 

Tanaka could see it right away; the constant flush of Tsukishima's cheeks. The way he always seemed winded, despite not having done anything overly active. The way that sometimes, when the Omega thought he wasn't paying attention, he took a long, deep whiff of the Alpha's scent, as if wanting to curl close to his body and scent him. 

That's why, before the week-long preheat could end, and send the young Omega into full-blown heat, he made his move. 

On the way home from practice, Tsukishima was acting particularly fidgety. He kept on wringing his hands together, something Tanaka had noticed he did when he was nervous. Usually he kept his headphones over his ears as they walked, but today they were resting on his shoulders, as if waiting for the Alpha to speak. 

Tanaka suddenly stopped walking, and began digging around in his bag. The Omega halted, and watched him in confusion. When Tanaka pulled out a baby blanket, his eyes widened. 

"Uhm," The Alpha shifted on his feet, his hand tightening around the blanket. "I found this in my closet from when I was little. Since it's not too big for you to lug around like a regular nesting blanket, I decided I should give it to you." 

Tsukishima didn't respond, just staring at him in stunned silence. 

Tanaka sighed, "I scented it. Ya know, I'm technically your Alpha now... And I heard that the scent of an Omega's Alpha can help during their heat." He held the blanket towards Tsukishima, ignoring the way his hand shook slightly. "You don't have to put it in your nest, but you can. If you want." 

Tsukishima reached for the blanket and snatched it out of the shorter males hand. He eyed the pattern, seeming to smile slightly at the sight of the dinosaur print. He took a whiff of the fabric, and Tanaka felt pride building inside him when the Omega's stiff shoulders relaxed. 

"Why would I ever want something that smells like gym sweat? You're an idiot." Tsukishima spoke harshly, though he was still smiling as he 'angrily' stuffed the blanket into his bag. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

When they reached Tsukishima's home, the Omega paused by the front gate, instead of just walking directly inside as he usually did. He turned towards the Alpha, eye's scanning over his body as if trying to remember every inch of him. Tanaka felt like one of those frogs you dissect in science in first year; as if Tsukishima was inspecting him, trying to discern something. 

"Bye, Tanaka-San." Tsukishima spoke, his voice seeming unnaturally loud in the quiet of the dark street, illuminated by nothing else but the distant street lights. "I'll see you in a week." 

Tanaka nodded. He ached to reach for Tsukishima, to pull him close and take a long, slow whiff of that sweet, strawberry scent, but knew it would be going to far; it was something neither of them were really ready for. 

"See ya, Tsukishima-Kun." Tanaka turned his body, ready to leave despite his instincts telling him not to. "Take care, okay?" 

At the slightly sentimental statement, Tsukishima's cheeks flushed more than usual in the darkness of the street. 

"I will, Thanks." 

Tanaka left without much preamble, despite the entirety of his body telling him to stay. Once the Alpha was gone, Tsukishima entered his house swiftly, quickly finding that his mother had gone out with a friend from work. His brother, Akiteru, was currently away for university. He was lucky; when the first wave of his heat was to come, he would be home alone. 

He quickly grabbed as many water bottles and snacks as he could carry, which would be enough to last at least until morning. Then he sped up to his room to get to work. 

As Tsukishima entered, he caught sight of the stack of freshly washed blankets that sat at the foot of his bed. He mentally thanked his mom, knowing that she must have spent hours hand washing them with his favorite scented detergent in order to make sure he was comfortable through the next week. He quickly set about building his nest, laying the blankets out in a way the he knew would be comfortable. He could already feel his heat getting closer; the way his heart beat quickened in his chest with every minute, and how it slowly became more difficult to breath. it would begin fully soon, and he wanted everything to be in order by the time that happened. 

Once the nest was finished, Tsukishima retreated into his closest to find his small stash of knotting toys. He only used him during his heat, reserving them for the times when he really needed to use them. 

Pulling out a large dildo and a smaller vibrator, he returned to his nest, placing them down on the edge of his bed, before turning to his bag. He grabbed the blanket Tanaka had given him earlier, a faint smile on his face. 

When the Alpha had first proposed a courtship, Tsukishima had been skeptical. Tanaka was known for his constant flirting with both Omega's and Beta's alike. He believed there was no way the older male could be serious about him, and he'd been shocked when he realized that the older males intentions seemed to be pure so far. Even after a month of nothing more than nervous bantering and awkward walks home each day, Tanaka never seemed to lose interest. He seemed perfectly willing to follow whatever pace Tsukishima was comfortable with. 

Tanaka really was just a cheesy Alpha, and Tsukishima didn't really mind. 

When the first wave of heat came, it made Tsukishima double over. His breath became heavy, and he rushed to crawl into his nest, pulling Tanaka's blanket with him. 

He was unsure of how long he remained there, curled up on his side, just shaking and clutching the blanket to his chest. After a slow moment of embarrassed realization, he pulled the dinosaur print fabric up to his nose, breathing in the scent of his Alpha. 

He had lied earlier; the blanket didn't smell like gym sweat. It actually smelt much, much different; much more pleasing. As he breathed in deeply, the soothing scent of ocean air wafted through his senses. 

While it calmed him to an extent, in a way, it riled him up even more. He could feel the formation of slick between his legs, and he flushed in embarrassment, though nobody was there to see him. 

His body still shaking, Tsukishima struggled to strip himself of his restrictive clothing, his now naked body already covered in a thin layer of sweat. As he freed himself of his last piece of clothing, he couldn't help the whine that slipped from his mouth. 

Grabbing the toys sitting at the edge of the bed, Tsukishima took a shuddering breath. He hated fingering himself; it felt weird, and never helped the aching need that coursed through him. But he knew that it was the only way to prepare himself. He didn't have anybody who could do it for him, anybody who would be able to reach all those spots inside him that he can't reach himself. 

Hours later, when he was sated, tired, and his body ached, he curled up tightly in his nest, Tanaka's blanket held firmly under his nose. Now that he wasn't overwhelmed with the need to be filled, anxiety and loneliness coursed through him, only soothed by the scent of the older Alpha. He wished Tanaka was really there; that his arms were wrapped around his shaking body, mumbling soothing words and letting out a calming scent. 

It was then that Tsukishima realized just how utterly screwed he was. 

A week later, when Tsukishima's heat was over, and he returned to school, something changed between them. The Alpha grew more possessive; every lunch, they ate together in Tsukishima's class, and if another Alpha were to do so much as walk past the Omega's desk, he would glare at them, and wrap his arm around his shoulder, almost protectively. 

"What's with you lately?" He asked after three days of this behaviour. They were on their way from practice at the time, and had decided it would be the perfect time to bring it up. Tanaka, who had been walking stiffly, shot his head up towards the blond. He looked jumpy and nervous; as if he was ready to fight anybody who approached them. 

"What do you mean?" The Alpha questioned, though he seemed to know exactly what the blond was referring to, if the way his cheeks reddened was any indication. 

Tsukishima sighed. "You've been so possessive this week. It's kind of weird."

Tanaka's blush reddened, and he looked away sheepishly. When they went several moments with nothing more than silence between them, Tsukishima spoke once more. 

"Are you going to tell me why?"

The shorter male hesitated before finally speaking, as if worried that he would offend the Omega. 

"The scent from your heat is lingering." He spoke quickly, not meeting the blonds golden eyes. "A lot of other Alpha's have been staring at you, and I guess I was just trying to defend you." 

Tsukishima didn't speak for several moments, and Tanaka began to worry.  He was just about to speak up when the Omega burst into laughter, doubling over an clutching his stomach.

"You got worried that another Alpha would take me away from you?" Tsukishima managed to get out between laughs. 

"Of course!" Tanaka exclaimed, his cheeks reddening further. "You're... A very pretty Omega. A don't want to lose you to some prick." 

When Tsukishima eventually managed to calm his laughter, and stood up straight, he was grinning. The smile was far from the typical condescending smirks he was used to receiving from the other; this was an ear-to-ear smile that lit up his entire face. Tanaka's heart ached at the sight. 

"God, how did I get so lucky to be courted by a possessive idiot like you." He reached for the Alpha, pressing the palms of his hands to Tanaka's cheeks and pulling him Into a kiss. 

At first, Tanaka was shocked; This kiss wasn't like the only other one they'd shared, in his classroom as Tsukishima accepted his courtship. This one was sweet, soft. It was gentle. Tanaka was swept away by the soft press of the Omega's soft lips, which were smooth and plump. 

When Tanaka finally established what was actually happening, he lifted a hand to the back of Tsukishima's neck, caressing the smooth skin and pulling him closer. 

When they finally pulled away, they were both breathless, chests heaving to filled their lungs with air. Tanaka opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing, and met the gaze of the golden orbs in front of him. 

"Can I do that again?" He questioned quietly. 

Tsukishima let out a slight chuckle. 

"Whenever you want." 

That night, they arrived at Tsukishima's house later than usual. Supposedly, they had both walked slower this time, wanting to savor the quiet moments they had together. 

They paused before Tsukishima's front gate, and the Omega turned to him. 

"Hey, you still need help with studying, right?" He asked, though he didn't seem to be teasing; just asking a simple questioned. 

Tanaka nodded, pressing a hand to the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah. Chikara stopped helping me, since he's been too busy." 

Tsukishima smiled slightly. "Tomorrow, bring your schoolwork. You can stay for a while, and I'll help you study."

Tanaka's face widened in an ecstatic grin, though it was evident to Tsukishima that he wasn't happy because of the offer to help him study; he just wanted to spend more time with his Omega. 

"Yeah, okay!" Tsukishima chuckled at the way the Alpha's eyes lit up as he spoke. 

"Yeah, well, goodnight." 

"Goodnight!" 

Tsukishima pulled open the gate, closing it swiftly behind him. 

After a moment of realization and a quick bout of courage, Tanaka grabbed hold of the top of the wooden fence, lifting himself up and pressing his sneakers against the wooden planks to steady himself.

"Hey, Wait!" He called. Tsukishima turned to him. "Come back here and gimme a kiss!" 

Even as he feigned annoyance, the Omega was laughing. He made his way to where the Alpha was gripping the fence with white knuckles, and shook his head. 

"You know, you could've just come through the gate." 

Tanaka leaned down towards Tsukishima, close enough that their breaths mingled in the cold night air. 

"Shut up and let me pretend that I'm taller than you for once." 

This time, when they kissed, it was much different than either of the others they had shared. Tanaka held onto Tsukishima's chin lightly, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together in a way that showed every ounce of emotion he could; his urge to keep the Omega curled up against his chest at all times, comfortable and warm. The jealousy he felt when an Alpha even dared to look at what was now his. The hatred he had felt earlier in the year, during the match against Shiratorizawa, when Tsukishima was injured while blocking the enemy team. He showed every emotion in just the way their lips met, rendering him breathless. 

When Tanaka finally arrived home that night, he sat in bed for hours, face buried in his pillow as he thought back on the day that had just passed; how he had seen a new side of  Tsukishima, which he had never seen before. The soft, gentle side that every Omega possessed. The side of him that smiled and laughed and kissed Tanaka in a way that was so sweet that he thought his heart was going to explode. 

He wanted to see that side of him again and again, every day until the end of his life. 

The next day, Tanaka and Tsukishima arrived at the Omega's household ready to sit down and study, though all thoughts of being productive vacated their minds the second they arrived in his bedroom. They sat across from each other on Tsukishima's bed, just talking and enjoying each others company. The hours passed far too quickly, and soon, they were standing by the gate, as usual. They kissed goodbye, and Tanaka made his way home. 

The next few weeks of their relationship passed smoothly, their level of comfort and intimacy slowly building, until they were to the point where they could hold hands as they walked home each night, and Tsukishima could sit comfortably in the Alpha's lap without becoming embarrassed. 

One night, as Tanaka was just finishing up dinner with his mom, a frantic knock sounded at the front door. 

"I'll get it!" He called, haphazardly dropping his dishes into the sink and rushing for the door. At the sight of Tsukishima standing before him, arms wrapped around himself tightly, tears welling up in his eyes, he paused in utter shock. 

" Tsukishima-Kun? What are you doing here?" 

Tsukishima sniffed, evidently attempting to keep himself from crying there on Tanaka's doorstep. 

"Can I... Come in?" He questioned, his voice sounded unnaturally soft. Tanaka hurriedly pulled open the screen door that separated them, letting the Omega step into the apartment. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned, moving to grip the shaking boys shoulders. "What happened?" 

"Is anybody else here?" The blond questioned, the grip around himself tightening. 

"Just my mom. You wanna go up stairs?" 

Tsukishima nodded, allowing Tanaka to grab hold of his hand and pull him further into the house, up a flight of stairs. 

On the way to Tanaka's room, he didn't wonder how in the world Tsukishima had managed to get his address, or how he walked there, late at night, in nothing more than a thin T-shirt and a pair of jeans, while it was the middle of winter. All he could think about was how Tsukishima, Tanaka's Omega, was sad, and that he needed to be comforted. 

The second the door closed behind them, Tanaka pushed Tsukishima to the sit at the edge of the bed. Quickly, he rushed to his closet, pulling out a stack of neatly folded blankets. Tsukishima was sad, frozen, and seemed utterly lonely. Tanaka was going to do anything it took to make him feel better. 

One by one, he laid the blankets on his bed, quickly forming the rough shape of a nest. Tsukishima watched him in shock as he worked, body still shivering with cold and the threat of tears. 

Once the nest was sufficiently formed, the Alpha motioned towards him. 

"C'mon, get over here." 

Tanaka pulled the upset omega into the surprisingly well made nest, allowing Tsukishima to curl up against his chest, nose pressed against his scent glands. He wrapped his arms protectively around the younger male, running a hand through his hair soothingly. 

Tanaka wanted to know what was making Tsukishima so upset, but he didn't want to pry and risk making the Omega uncomfortable. Instead, he just held the shaking blond to his chest, wincing at the way his glasses dug into his collar bone. He ignored it though, just wanting to be there when he needed it. 

Eventually, Tsukishima's tears subsided, and Tanaka rolled onto his back, pulling him onto his chest. The younger was clutching the Alpha's shirt tightly, as if he was afraid Tanaka would leave him. 

"Since when were you so good at making nests?" He questioned a while later, voice hoarse and eyes red. Tanaka smiled softly, and ran his fingers through the blond hair at the nape of his neck. 

"My mom raised me and my sister on her own, after our dad left. She had really bad depression for a long time, and us two clueless Alpha's had to learn to help her. We picked up a few things." 

Tsukishima smiled softly up at Tanaka, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before his face fell again. 

"My brother came home to visit for the weekend." The Omega told him after a long moment of silence. "We got in a fight, and both said some things we didn't mean... Well, at least I didn't mean what I said. He only spoke the truth." 

"So that's why you came here?" The older asked, his voice soft for once. 

"Yeah. I was upset, and I didn't want it to go to far. Last time we got in a fight, our mom had to step in; I didn't want to risk her getting hurt." 

It was then that Tanaka realized he didn't know anything about Tsukishima. Sure, he knew what he liked, and some of the things he disliked, but he didn't know anything that really mattered. He didn't know anything about his family, except that he had an older brother, who watched their match against Shiratorizawa months earlier. He didn't know his future plans, or greatest passion, or if he wanted children in the future. As his Alpha, it was his responsibility to learn these things, and yet, he hadn't even bothered to try. 

They remained silent for several minutes, just lying in each others arms and thinking, until Tanaka spoke up. 

"I'm sorry, Tsukishima-Kun."

"For what?" The blond looked up at him, confusion written in his expression. "You've done nothing wrong." 

"Of course I have!" The Alpha instantly disagreed. "We've been courting for almost two months, and I still know pretty much nothing about you! I'm completely awful!"

The Omega laughed, startling Tanaka, and he stared in disbelief. 

"You adorable, adorable, idiot." Tsukishima teased once he managed to calm his laughter. "If I was so hung up about not knowing enough about each other, I would've brought it up!" He pressed a swift kiss to Tanaka's cheek, causing the Alpha to blush. 

Thoroughly cleared of his worries, Tanaka went quiet, pulling Tsukishima closer so that they could come together in a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Tsukishima spoke again. 

"Of course, if you want to know anything about me, you can always ask, and I might answer." He cupped Tanaka's cheek in his palm, sweeping his thumb over the others bottom lip. 

"Might?" He questioned, breath puffing out over Tsukishima's thumb. 

"Most likely." The omega hummed.

That night, they sat together for hours, just talking and talking, addressing things that needed to be addressed, and learning things about each other that they had never even considered. Tanaka learned of Tsukishima's strange ability to wiggle his ears, and love of English rock music. Tsukishima learned of Tanaka's hatred of yogurt with chunks of fruit a flavoring, and his fascination with motorcycles. 

When they finally fell asleep, clutched tightly in each others arms in the surprisingly comfortable nest the Alpha made, it was to the soothing scent of the other, and the sound of one of Tsukishima's favorite songs playing from the speakers of his cell phone.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With every step, they both grew more nervous. Tsukishima's scent was much more potent than it had been over the last week, and Tanaka was already struggling to keep himself from just latching onto the Omega and never letting go. He ran his thumb over Tsukishima's hand in an attempt to help settle his nerves, taking deep breaths in a similar attempt to settle his own nerves and racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just a smut scene with feelings. I apologize for my sin.
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend, @Daisquatch for beta-ing this for me! Your sarcastic notes never fail to make me laugh.

"Are you sure about this?" Tanaka questioned, expression serious and worried as he eyed the other. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting if you aren't ready. We can wait until next time; I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for." 

Tsukishima sat in Tanaka's lap, in the Alpha's bedroom. The trail of kisses he was leaving along the other's bare throat stopped, and he pulled away, looking instantly annoyed. 

"Really? You want to back out now, after we've been talking about it for two months?" He stared incredulously into the older males eyes, silently accusing him of being a coward. 

"No!" Tanaka surged forward, almost knocking Tsukishima off of his lap. "Of course I want to spend your heat with you, but I want to be sure you're ready, first, and that you know what you want!" 

Tsukishima chuckled, somewhat enjoying Tanaka's constant need to make sure he was okay. Sometimes it was irritating, but at least it let Tsukishima know that he was cared for; that this wasn't absolutely meaningless in the Alpha's eyes. 

"Well, my heat starts next week. If you don't want to help, I'm sure I can find myself some other willing Alpha to fill me with their knot." 

Tanaka let out a low growl, his grip tightening around Tsukishima as he pulled him closer. The Omega grinned at his Alpha's possessiveness. 

It had been almost a year since they had started courting, back when Tsukishima was a first year in highschool, and Tanaka was a second year. In the time they had been together, Tsukishima had learned everything he needed to know in order to get the older male to do what he wanted. He knew what button to push, every taunting insult to his Alpha pride. So far, bringing up any other Alpha in a romantic or sexual way seemed to work the quickest. 

"I'm just kidding." Tsukishima chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to Tanaka's cheek. 

"I'm not." He could easily hear the pout in Tanaka's voice, and grinned. 

"I know." Tsukishima buried his face in Tanaka's neck, breathing in the relaxing scent of ocean air. Whenever he went into preheat, as he currently was, this seemed to be the only thing that could relax him; the calming scent that Tanaka gave off, and his muscular arms wrapping around him tightly. 

"I'm serious, though." He murmured. "Since we got together, my heats have been getting worse. It's as if my body knows that now I have an Alpha, and is pushing me to bond. I don't know how much longer I can go without becoming absolutely desperate for it." 

Tanaka seemed to consider that for a few minutes, before he let his hand fall to Tsukishima's hip, which he stroked softly. 

"What time do you want me to come over, then?" 

Tsukishima hummed, lost in thought, reaching up to press his hand to the back of Tanaka's head, caressing the shaved hairs gently. He was struggling to hide the grin that appeared on his face at the thought that Tanaka was willing to be there for him. 

"Just bring anything you'll need for the week to school in a bag. I'm probably going to need your nesting expertise, anyways." Tanaka chuckled, and relaxed back into the chair. 

The next week, Tanaka accompanied Tsukishima home, hand in hand as they walked through the darkened streets. This was normal for them now; they had done it together every night for a year, but they both knew that tonight was different; that they were about to take a huge step in their relationship. 

With every step, they both grew more nervous. Tsukishima's scent was much more potent than it had been over the last week, and Tanaka was already struggling to keep himself from just latching onto the Omega and never letting go. He ran his thumb over Tsukishima's hand in an attempt to help settle his nerves, taking deep breaths in a similar attempt to settle his own nerves and racing heart.

"Mom knew beforehand that my heat was starting tonight, and that you would be coming over." Tsukishima told his Alpha quietly when they were about a block away from his house. "She always goes out on the first night of my heat, to give me some privacy, but comes home in the morning to make sure I have something to eat and drink." 

Tanaka nodded, but couldn't help the frown that formed on his face. His mom just... Left him alone? All night? That didn't really seem like a very motherly thing to do. His mom usually stayed home during his rut, just to make sure he was okay. But, perhaps, Tsukishima wasn't as close with his mother as Tanaka was. 

"So, that means I can't cook you breakfast naked? I was so looking forward to that." 

Tsukishima chuckled. "You could, but I don't think my mom would appreciate your body the way I do." 

Tanaka spluttered at Tsukishima's somewhat bold statement, blushing profusely. "You've seen me naked?!" 

Tsukishima stared at him incredulously, nervousness starting to melt away. "Ryu, we've changed in front of each other nearly every day for a year and a half. I've seen you in tight as shit boxers that leave nothing to the imagination. I'm pretty sure I know what your body looks like well enough to say that I like it."

Tanaka remained silent for the rest of the walk, eyes wide in shock. Tsukishima always had the ability to render him absolutely speechless, though it wasn't as if he really minded. 

When they arrived at Tsukishima's front door, and the Omega pulled the house keys from his pocket, Tanaka realized that his hands were shaking; making it difficult for him to successfully unlock the door. He wasn't sure if it was from the nerves, or the heat that was about to come, but Tanaka hated the frustrated look he saw on Tsukishima's face as he struggled. 

"Hey," Tanaka spoke softly, placing his calloused hand over the Omega's. Tsukishima hesitantly met his gaze. "I'll get it." 

Tsukishima attempted to utter a protest, but Tanaka took the key from his hand, easily unlocking the door and pushing it open. "After you," he told the younger, smiling reassuringly at him. 

Tsukishima entered the house, kicking off his shoes in the genkan while Tanaka closed and locked the door; Tsukishima's mom had the other key, so she would still be able to get in whenever she wanted. 

"Can you start with the nest while I grab some stuff from the kitchen?" Tsukishima questioned, his voice trembling slightly. "The blankets should be folded on my bed." 

Tanaka nodded, moving to press a quick kiss to Tsukishima's cheek. "You sure you'll be okay?" 

Tsukishima glared at him, though he knew there was no real anger behind it. He took that as a yes, and made his way up to the Omega's bedroom. 

While Tanaka went to work upstairs, Tsukishima retreated to the kitchen to grab the usual; enough water and snacks to sustain them until the morning. 

He was just closing up his backpack, with the provisions for the evening now inside, when a sudden wave of heat coursed through him. It started from the core, before spreading to his limbs and making his knees go weak. His legs trembled, and he had to grab hold of the countertop in order to keep himself from crashing to the ground. He let out a low whine, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip, and his breath turning ragged. He could already feel it; the aching need coursing through him. The need that could only be satisfied by one thing. 

"Ryu!" He cried, his voice voice hoarse and quiet, yet he'd supposedly been loud enough. He heard the rushed sound of Tanaka's footsteps on the wooden stairs. 

"What is-" The second he entered the room, and caught a whiff of the sharp scent of strawberries filling the air, he paused, eyes finding Tsukishima quickly. The omega heard the muttered swear under the Alpha's breath, and the air hitched in his throat. 

"Ryu," Tsukishima struggled to speak, his chest already heaving for air. "Can you... Help me get to my room?" 

The Alpha instantly nodded, moving forward hurriedly. He pulled Tsukishima's bag onto his shoulder, and picked up the taller boy, suddenly thankful for all the years of physical activity; being as tall as he was, Tsukishima wasn't exactly light. 

Restraining himself from jumping the Omega, as his instincts told him to do, he carried Tsukishima up the stairs and into his bedroom, where the nearly finished nest sat, looking as comfortable as either of them could hope for. He placed the blond down inside, stepping back and trying to distance himself, no matter how badly he wanted to climb into the nest with him. 

"Ryu," Tsukishima whimpered, reaching his arms out for the Alpha. "Come back here. Please." 

This was a side of Tsukishima that Tanaka had never seen; the needy, whimpering side of him that was testing his self control, which already wasn't very good to begin with. 

"Kei, I can't. What if I hurt you? What if you change your mind about wanting it half way through? We can't go back after this." Tanaka's voice was strained, and he had to physically grip Tsukishima's desk behind him in order to prevent himself from running to the Omega head-on. 

"Please." Tsukishima whined. "Please, you fucking idiot. I want it." 

"That's just the heat talking. You'd take anybody with a knot right now, and you know it." 

Tsukishima's response to that was unexpected. Instead of snapping at him like he usually would, tears welled in the Omega's eyes, and he turned his face into the blankets to hide them. 

"Please," He begged, voice muffled slightly by the sheets. "I want you. Only you, Nobody else." 

Tanaka didn't move; he just stood there, watching as the Omega curled in on himself, sobs wracking his thin body. 

"It hurts." Tsukishima whined. "Ryu, please help me, It hurts so bad."

That was all it took to give in; the sight of Tsukishima upset and in pain was too much to bear. Of course, he still worried that Tsukishima would regret it later, and he hates himself for giving in so quickly, but right now, he just wanted to help him; he wanted to make sure Tsukishima was Okay, no matter what. 

Tanaka climbed overtop of Tsukishima, kneeling before him. The Omega turned his head to look at him, eyes still filled with tears. 

"It's okay." Tanaka spoke in as much of a soothing a voice as he could manage, caressing Tsukishima's cheek. "I'll help you." 

He nodded, tears slowly subsiding. He reached upwards, pressing a hand to the back of Tanaka's head and pulling him down for a searing kiss. 

It was only a few seconds before Tanaka broke away, out of sheer need to busy his mind; he feared that he would go insane if he didn't distract himself from the intoxicating scent that was filling the room. He began pressing kisses to Tsukishima's throat and collarbones, working his way down as he unbuttoned his shirt. Once the last button was popped, he tugged the sleeves from the Omega's long arms, and dropped the fabric to the floor. 

Tanaka had thought that, for their first time, he would want to go slow. He wanted to ravish every inch of Tsukishima's body with his mouth and hands; kiss him senseless until he couldn't take it anymore. But now, looking at Tsukishima's desperate state, and smelling the enticing scent of the blonds heat, he decided that the romance and ravishing would have to wait until later. 

"Got any condoms?" He asked the Omega below him. 

Tsukishima nodded. "Nightstand." His voice came out higher pitched than normal, and strained, which made Tanaka hurry to open the drawer only a few feet away. 

"Holy shit," Tanaka marvelled at the sight before him. "That's a lot of condoms." 

Tsukishima chuckled, though it came out more like a whimper. "Got'em from the school nurse. Did'n know how many we'd need." 

Tanaka smiled lightly at that, returning above the Omega with a foil packet in his hand. He dropped it to the sheets next to them, and stripped himself of his shirt. Tsukishima was staring at him appreciatively has he did so, seeming to enjoy the little show that Tanaka didn't mean to be putting on.

Once down to nothing more than his pants and the boxers that hid beneath them, he pressed a soft kiss to Tsukishima's cheek, before trailing down his chest and stomach, to the waistline of his uniform pants. He unbuttoned them slowly, only speeding up when the blonds hips twitched in frustration. 

"Yeah, yeah, baby. I got you." Tanaka soothed, kissing his hip bone gently. 

At the pet name, Tsukishima's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed more than they already were. In spite of this, he didn't protest in any way. He just stared as Tanaka pulled his pants and boxers off of his legs. 

Tanaka's breath hitched at the sight of Tsukishima, all laid out and bare beneath him. His face and chest were flushed with a red blush, and his skin was already covered in a thin layer of sweat. His cock stood at attention against his stomach, leaking precum on the barely visible abs below it. His attention was quickly drawn between the Omega's legs, where his hole was dripping slick onto the sheets, his inner thighs already coated in the substance. 

"Fuck." Tanaka muttered to himself, running a hand up  Tsukishima's long, muscular thigh. Tsukishima hummed in question, seemingly not trusting himself to form coherent words at the moment. 

"You're absolutely fucking gorgeous." Tanaka told him sincerely, meeting his golden eyes. "So goddamn beautiful."

The Alpha grabbed hold of each of Tsukishima's thighs, spreading them apart until he could settle in between them. He kissed his knee, working his way up to his hip bone, before moving to the other leg and repeating the same movements. 

"Ryuu," Tsukishima whined, tilting his hips upwards. "I need it." 

Tanaka hummed against the Omega's thigh. "What is it, baby? What do you need?" 

"You," he gasped. "I need you. Please, Ryu." 

Tanaka hummed, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh as he pressed his index finger against the rim of his entrance. Tsukishima whimpered, tilting his hips downward. As he slid his finger slowly past the clenching rim, he watched Tsukishima's reaction in awe. 

The Omega let out a low moan, eyes clenching shut as he grasped the blankets below him. Tanaka soothed any pain Tsukishima might've been feeling by wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock, licking up the slit. 

With every wanton gasp and moan that Tanaka coaxed from the boy below him, he could feel a sense of pride building inside him. He was the one pleasuring him. He was the one making him feel good. Making his Omega feel good. 

He added a second finger, and soon, a third, revelling in the sensation of Tsukishima's tight, hot walls clenching around the digits. His mind was clouded with thoughts of what it would feel like when it was his dick that was being clenched around instead, and didn't realize until too late that Tsukishima was close to his orgasm. 

He came with his back arching high off the sheets and a surprised cry of Tanaka's given name. He coated the Alpha's lips and chin with his cum, and as he came down from his pleasure filled high, and caught sight of Tanaka before him, his breath halted almost completely. 

There was something beautiful about how Tanaka looked with his face coated in the Omega's cum. Maybe it was because he knew for a fact that it was his own, and in a way, he felt as if he was marking him; covering him in something that was so completely Tsukishima, and making it obvious that he was his Alpha. He loosened his grip on the blankets below him, reaching for the Alpha and pressed his palm almost lovingly to his cheek, smiling at the way he leaned into the touch. 

Then Tsukishima was whining, high pitched and desperate as Tanaka removed the fingers that he had deep within him. He remembered the cloying need deep inside him; the need to be filled by Tanaka; being utterly, completely filled by his cock and his knot. His previous orgasm was now completely forgotten, as he tightly gripped the older males shoulder. 

"Ryuu," The Omega whined. "Please. Please, I need you." Now thrumming with a completely new sense of desperation, Tsukishima rocked his hips back against the blankets below him. 

Quickly, the Alpha wiped the cum off his face with the shirt he had earlier cast aside, sitting up to tug of his pants- screw unbuttoning them, there was no time for that. Not when his Omega was spread out beneath him, begging and waiting to be filled by him. 

"Ssh, Kei," Tanaka crooned. "It's okay. It's okay." 

Just those few simple words seemed to calm Tsukishima enough for him to relax back into the nest. Once Tanaka discarded both his pants and his boxers, he opened the condom packet, and with minor difficulty, rolled it over his hard shaft. He then moved to lay between Tsukishima's spread legs, peppering kisses all over the Omega's face. 

Tanaka lined up their hips, pressing the head of his cock against Tsukishima's rim. He didn't enter right away, but waited until he knew Tsukishima was relaxed and mentally prepared for it; He knew things would go much smoother that way. 

When he finally began to press into Tsukishima, it was a slow process. Every time the blond even made the slightest indication that he was feeling any pain, Tanaka would stop, and wait for him to adjust fully before moving anymore. Eventually, though, he was fully seated inside him, their bodies pressed together as close as they could manage. As the Omega took a few minutes to get himself used to the intrusion, Tanaka peppered kisses over every inch of skin he could reach; his chest, his neck, his shoulders, his face. No accessible part of him was safe from the soft, caring pressure applied by Tanaka's lips. 

"So beautiful," The Alpha cooed, kissing the Omega's sternum as his calloused hands caressed his hips. "Absolutely perfect." The blond turned his head away in an attempt to hide the deepening blush that coated his cheeks. 

Soon, Tsukishima grew impatient, and twitched his hips upwards. 

"Come onn." He begged. "Move, Ryu." 

Tanaka obliged, pulling out slowly just to press back in at a pace that, while not uncomfortable, was definitely not pleasurable, either. 

Tanaka easily picked up on Tsukishima's frustration and quickened his pace. Every thrust reached deep inside of him, slowly sending him into ecstasy. 

This was nothing like his other heats; using a knotting toy, alone. During those long, painful days, he never had the strong, comforting hold of muscular arms around him, caressing every inch of his body; his face, his hair, his sides. He'd never had anything - anybody - to cling to; no back to dig his blunt nails to as he cried out in  pleasure, over and over again. Before now, he'd never had that scent; the soothing, salty smell of the ocean that calmed his nerves. Sure, he'd had the blankets and shirts the Alpha had scented for him over the last year, but they were never enough; never gave off that warm, soothing feeling that was rolling off of Tanaka's body in waves.  

He could feel Tanaka's knot forming, now, catching on his rim with nearly every thrust, but not yet swollen enough to trap itself inside. The Omega begged for it; he cried for Tanaka - for his Alpha - to fill him with everything he had. To thrust so far inside him that he could feel him in his stomach. 

When Tanaka's knot finally caught inside him, he cried out loudly, cumming in white hot spurts across their stomachs. At the feeling of Tsukishima clenching tightly around him, Tanaka came in the condom, burying his face in the Omega's neck and biting, hard. 

Tsukishima cried out again, his body twitching from aftershocks. As their bodies and minds came down from their orgasms, Tanaka couldn't help the smile that formed on face.

Then, he heard the sound of crying. 

"Kei?" He questioned, suddenly worried that all of his fears had come true; that Tsukishima already regretted it. He turned his head to look up at the Omega, worry written all over his face. 

"What's wrong?" 

Though tears were streaming down Tsukishima's cheeks, and sobs wracked his body, he laughed. Tanaka was suddenly very confused; He knew that Omega's often went through conflicted emotions during their heats, but he had yet to see it to this extent. 

"Nothing's wrong." Tsukishima told him, body still shaking with a mixture of sobbing an laughing. "I'm just... So fucking in love with you, and it's so goddamn pathetic." The blond rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, attempting to clear away the tears. 

It took a bit of time for Tsukishima's words to register in his mind, but when they did, he beamed. He leaned upwards and pressed a kiss to the Omega's lips. 

"That must mean that I'm pathetic too, because I'm utterly, hopelessly, in love with you, Tsukishima Kei." 

Tsukishima grinned, and for the next few minutes, they just remained there together, enjoying the silence. Then, Tanaka came to a realization. 

"Kei," Tsukishima's gaze turned back to him. 

"Yeah?" 

"My dick is literally stuck in your ass right now, and we're doing absolutely nothing about it." 

Tsukishima chuckled. "Oh, yeah? What are we supposed to do?" 

The Alpha raised an eyebrow, wiggling his hips lightly and grinning. 

"Round two?" 

Tsukishima's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No way. Not right now." 

"Aawwwe, why not?" Tanaka pouted. 

"Because! If we go again right now, you'll be stuck in my for even longer! There are other positions I would like to try tonight, and If you can't pull out so we can maneuver, we can't do them!" 

At Tsukishima's logic, the Alpha burst out laughing, burying his face in the younger males sternum. "Well, I can't argue with that," he managed to wheeze out between laughs. 

Three rounds, and an unknown amount of hours later, the two of them curled up together in Tsukishima's nest. They were no longer physically stuck together, but chose to remain in each others arms anyways. The Omega was the first to fall asleep, utterly drained and exhausted. Tanaka pulled the lanky boy into his bare chest, an arm lazily wrapped around his waist as he, too, was rendered unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my sin.


End file.
